


It Was All a Dream

by csichick_2



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Character Death Fix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The worst few days of Jack's life turned out to be only a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was All a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt of "twist ending."

This has been the longest week of Jack’s life. The 456 came back, forcing him to confront more of the demons from his past. But is so much more – and more tragic – than just that. Jack’s long since gotten used dying and coming back, but having someone kill him for the purpose of implanting a bomb inside him is new. And coming back from that was excruciatingly painful. If that had been the worst of it, he could have have coped, but then he lost Ianto. And in that grief, sacrificed Steven. Alice will never speak to him again, so essentially he’s lost his entire family. And coming so soon after losing Grey for the second time, it’s almost more than he can handle. If death had been able to stick, he would have seriously considered taking his own life. He almost does it anyway, just for the pain of coming back. He tries to find some sort of messed up sense of comfort by going back to his old habits of bed-hopping, but he can’t do it. Ianto changed him too much.

 

_Jack wakes up with a start. He hears a noise next to him and looks over to see Ianto shifting in his sleep. It was all just a dream. A very bad dream._


End file.
